legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minifigure
]] Minifigures are small Lego® figures. Most Lego® sets include minifigures. Minifigures are composed of the following parts: head, torso and arms and hands, and hips and legs. Design As described earlier, minifigures are composed of several separate parts: head, torso, arms, hands, hips and legs. The legs can rotate independently to 90 degrees forwards, and about 45 degrees backwards. They also attach to normal Lego bricks in either a sitting or standing position. The hands of a minifigure make a "C" shape, which allows them to hold many Lego accessories. There are many different accessories based on the accessories from Star Wars movies, including lightsabers and blasters. Minifigure heads are cylindrical, and attach to a long narrow cylinder at the top of the torso. The heads also have a stud on top, which things like helmets and hair can be attached to. Hands, arms, and torso are usually built together, and sold that way. The same goes wth the legs and hips. In 2003, the first minifigures with natural skin-tones – as opposed to the yellow previously used – were released with the Basketball theme, the next year Lego® started to use natural skintones for the Lego Star Wars as well. For Lego Star Wars, a cape is usually released for Jedi and sith. Almost all sets include a weapon, either a type of blaster or lightsaber. LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia In 2011, a book named the Lego Star Wars Character Encyclopedia was released. The book included a page with a detailed description for every Lego Star Wars minifigure released up until the end of 2011. List of Lego® Star Wars minifigures Another list can be found here: http://www.minifigs.nl/swminifigs/mfnl-all.html Episode I *Qui-Gon Jinn *Darth Maul *Jar Jar Binks *Gungan Warrior *Battle Droid *Naboo Security Officer *Battle Droid Commander *Battle Droid Pilot *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Padmé Amidala *Pit Droid *R2-D2 *Sith Probe Droid *Aldar Beedo *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) *Gasgano *Sebulba *Prince JAR (Jedi Knight) *Watto *Droideka *Security Battle Droid *Naboo Pilot *Republic Pilot *Republic Captain *Captain Panaka *R2-R7 *Wald *TC-14 Episode II *Geonosian Battle Droid *Geonosian Warrior *Geonosian Pilot *Geonosian Zombie *Clone Trooper *Count Dooku *Yoda *Prince JAR (Master) *Tusken Raider *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Master) *Zam Wessel *R4-P17 *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Super Battle Droid *Jedi Knight (Geonosis) *Droideka *Poggle the Lesser *Clone Trooper Lieutenant *Clone Trooper Sergeant *Clone Trooper Commander *Stass Allie *Coleman Trebor *Battle Droid (Geonosis) Clone Wars *Anakin Skywalker (Clone Wars) *R2-D2 *Battle Droid *Battle Droid Commander *Super Battle Droid *Commander Fox *MagnaGuard *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Clone Pilot *Rotta *Shadow Clone Trooper *Clone Trooper *Commander Cody *Plo Koon *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) *Asajj Ventress *Battle Droid Pilot *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso *FA-4 Pilot Droid *Count Dooku (Clone Wars) *Rocket Battle Droid *Assassin Droid *Elite Assassin Droid *Clone Commander *Yoda (Clone Wars) *Mace Windu (Clone Wars) *Nute Gunray *Onaconda Farr *Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) *Senate Commando *Thi-Sen *Anakin Skywalker (Parka) *Barriss Offee *Rocket Battle Droid Commander *General Grievous *Nahdar Vebb *EV-A4-D *Aayla Secura *Mandalorian *Savage Opress *Saesee Tiin *Shaak Ti *Tactical Droid *Cad Bane *Pre Vizsla *Even Piell *501st Clone Trooper *501st Clone Pilot *Pong Krell *Commando Droid *Commando Droid Captain *ARC Trooper *Razor ARF Trooper *Rancor ARF Trooper *Commander Gree *Horn Company Clone Trooper *212th Clone Trooper *Umbaran Soldier *R7-A7 *R3-D5 *R8-B7 *R7-D4 *Bomb Squad Trooper *Geonosian *Geonosian Zombie Episode III *Anakin (Jedi) *Anakin Skywalker (burned) *Battle Droid *Clone Pilot *Clone Trooper *Star Corps Clone Trooper *Clone Commander *Shock Trooper *Darth Vader *General Grievous *Kit Fisto *Captain Jag *R4-P44 *Luminara Unduli *Barriss Offee *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Super Battle Droid *Wookiee Warrior *Yoda *Chewbacca *Mace Windu *Nute Gunray *Saesee Tiin *Agen Kolar *Clone swamp trooper Episode IV Minifigure]] *Luke Skywalker (Celebration) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Han Solo (Smuggler) *Princess Leia (Senator) *Princess Leia (Ceremonial) *Stormtrooper *Sandtrooper *Wedge Antilles *Ben Kenobi *Biggs Darklighter *Dutch Vander *Chewbacca *Ty Balk *Imperial Officer *Greedo *Tusken Raider *TIE Pilot *Wilhuff Tarkin *C-3PO *T-16 Pilot *Royal Guard *Rebel Trooper *Owen Lars *R1-G4 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *R5-F7 *Treadwell Droid *Jawa *Mouse Droid *Jek Porkins Episode V *Luke Skywalker (pilot) *Dack Ralter *Snowtrooper *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Han Solo (Bespin) *Han Solo (Carbonite) *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Lando Calrissian (Administrator) *Chewbacca *Stormtrooper *Yoda *Boba Fett (Bounty Hunter) *TIE Pilot *C-3PO *R2-D2 *K-3PO Episode VI *Admiral Ackbar *AT-ST Pilot *Bib Fortuna *Boba Fett *Prince JAR (Master) *C-3PO *Chief Chirpa *Crix Madine *Darth Vader *Ewok *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Jabba the Hutt *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Stormtrooper *Emperor Palpatine *R2-D2 *Lando Calrissian (Guard) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Gamorrean Guard *Jabba the Hutt *Sarlacc *Prince JAR's Pilot *Scout trooper *Royal Guard *TIE Pilot *Tokkat *Logray *Imperial Officer *Rebel Mechanic *Paploo *Wicket *Mon Mothma *Mon Calamari officer Expanded Universe *Starkiller, a.k.a. Galen Marek *Juno Eclipse *Darth Vader (Battle Damage) *Shadow Stormtrooper The Old Republic *T7-O1 *Satele Shan *Darth Malgus *Sith Trooper *Republic Trooper External links *The Minifigure article on Brickipedia 250px-5995263341_07ae2ed8f9_o.jpg Imgres-9.jpeg Imgres-1.jpeg Sw30.jpg Sw031a.jpg Sw031.jpg Sw352.jpg Mace Windu Clone Wars.jpg Sw219.jpg Sw328.jpg 9675 alt3.jpg Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Old Republic Category:Episode I Category:Episode II Category:Episode III Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V Category:Episode VI